


I Started A Joke

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: The Dark Knight Trilogy [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-The Dark Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Harvey Dent was by all accounts of the city of Gotham dead. Two-Face, however, was very much alive.





	I Started A Joke

He hadn't known that he was dead until he crossed by a wet newspaper sticking to the side of the road in the Narrows.  _No,_ that was wrong, he  _had_ known that he was dead from the moment that Rachel had died or at least it was Harvey Dent that had died with her. Only Commissioner Gordon and the Batman knew of what had truly happened: that he had become the Joker's Ace with one little push. Though the newspaper said something else entirely about his death. A twisted lie for the sake of Gotham's soul.

But what could he do now? A dead man didn't have a penny to his name. While Harvey Dent had been raised well-off in a middle class family in Gotham, an education to his name, and a nice paycheck from his job what remained of Harvey Dent had  _nothing._

Perhaps it should have bothered him that he was  _nothing_ or perhaps he should have felt something when he trailed after the clowns that had been a factor in this fate of his. They were his only option to turn to with Jonathan Crane residing in Arkham Asylum and unlike the Scarecrow, the Joker moved in  _numbers_ , never valuing his thugs more than they were worth, while still having some kind of fragment of a family. His wife,  _the Queen of Hearts_ , was the mirror image of the man right down to her mannerisms and the very stitch of her suit. Then there had been his son,  _Joker Jr,_ a fucking kid who could have only have been a teenager for a few years, a mirror to his parents image if they were his  _real_ parents at all.

Harvey had thought that the Joker or the Queen had creeped him out until he saw the way that kid had looked at Barbara Gordon when she had entered the room. Even behind a jail cell he had felt the urge to shield Gordon's eldest daughter from the clown.

Two-Face didn't care though. He needed the clowns if he was going to be able to set his foot into Gotham again. He was going to need the resources that they had. Even if he got shot trying to get to them.

 

* * *

 

 

The rundown apartment building was cold, small details of electricity showing from the upstairs that was covered by crooked bars, lighting the dirty floor and the wallpaper that had long since began to peel off. The place smelled of gasoline, gun powder, and blood. A mixture of muted music, dogs barking, and shouting permitted from the upstairs and he was sure that he wouldn't have even have found a way  _up_ had it not been for the thug that had come down with a cigarette sticking out of his Dopey mask.

 _"Searching for the bosses?"_ Dopey had questioned, cigarette dropping to the floor, his finger itching on the trigger of the high powered rifle he carried. Two-Face expression must have said enough as the thug had opened the gate for him, stepping aside to let him go up the creaking steps without pointing a gun to his back. 

The apartment had three levels once up the stairs: the first was filled with strangers, replacements for the goons if he had to bet on it, the second level was where his thugs slept, and the third, guarded by a pack of rottweilers, was were the clowns were. 

Dopey pushed him along, nudging him to ignore the dogs until he reached the door at the end of the hall. With his luck a bomb would be waiting on the other side or maybe he would end up getting shot, but there was no time to think as Dopey looked at him expectantly. 

Pushing open the door, Two-Face was surprised by the relatively clean apartment that greeted him instead of the chaotic one that he had expected. A mass of short curly green hair turned around, a gun aimed at him before it dropped back down. "Harvey, you look like  _shit._ " The Queen of Hearts said before jumping up from the chair at the tiny kitchen table. "If I had expected for you to come I would have made you a nice  _sandwich_ to munch on for all of your bad luck, but then again we all suspected that good ole' Gordon lied to protect his White Knight. Or at least J.J bet that you were dead. Not that he doesn't like ya." She rambled, snatching his elbow in a rough grip, before dragging him off into a bathroom. 

Lying on the bed, oddly peaceful, was the Joker, sleeping with newspapers from the past few weeks scattered all around him. "Where's the kid?" He asked as the Queen pushed him down onto the toilet that was bound to break. "Dealing with girl issues. You know how we get at that age don'tcha Harv? Let's just say that we have a new little project with Miss Gordon.  _My idea_ , originally for Rachel, but ya know how plans tend to change.  _That_ and once my boy saw her hugging her new  _Commissioner_ daddy he just had to become a lovesick puppy."

Whatever might have remained from Harvey caused him to frown. The Queen had planned something for Rachel and he wouldn't deny that he was curious at seeing the woman's disappointment although there must have been  _something_ that she had seen with Gordon's daughter that had caused her to change her plan. He highly doubted that the Queen didn't have control over what she did after all. 

"What did you plan for Rachel?"

The Queen of Hearts paused, fingers digging through the cabinet until she pulled out a long pair of metal scissors. "I can show you. I'm not giving it to Gordon's kid, won't fit her, but I had something made specifically for Rachel. Tailored to fit her. One of my finest works I must say. I had something made for you too, J asked if I could do it, and I  _do_ love a challenge. Now, unless you want me to cut your suit off of you then I suggest that you  _strip._ " She popped the 'p' before leaving him alone. He could barely make out what she was doing as she dug out boxes from the small closet.

Complying he pulled his suit off, feeling the worn and dirty fabric in his hands, a small detail that he had known was there, but had simply ignored it until now. The Queen snatched it from his fingers before pushing the grey box into his hands. He had almost hesitated before pulling open the lid to see what was inside. A reminder of the people that he was dealing with only what was inside was exactly what he  _needed._ One side of the suit was a charcoal grey, clean cut and tailored, made of cotton and silk, but the other side was  _burned_ or at least it looked as if it had been burned. The fabric wasn't completely rough to the touch, it seemed durable, and the stitching made it look incredibly authentic to his suit that had actually burned; right down to the white dress shirt that had been singed. 

A small thanks slipped out of him as he placed the suit on, adjusting the cuffs and tie as he had always done before, not questioning how the clowns had known his exact size. Looking back up at the Queen, he saw that there was another box, a blue and black one with a perfect silk ribbon sitting on top, and for the first time he saw the woman  _frown_ as she glared down at it. 

"That was for Rachel." It was a statement that she answered silently. Undoing the ribbon that sat on top before removing the top. 

He was almost afraid to see what her fate had once been planned to be. If he was even remotely honest a part of him didn't  _want_ to know, but as he looked down into it he didn't regret looking. 

Sitting nestled inside was a harlequin suit of blue and black, silk and cordura nylon, a jester hat sitting on top, it's silver bells showing him his reflection. "You can have it if ya want." The Queen said, but Two-Face was quick to say no. He wasn't sure if he should have lashed out at her for it as Harvey would have. He wasn't even sure if he should question what the woman's intentions had been as that jester suit represented a Rachel that would have been  _alive_ , no matter how sick and twisted it would have been. 

"Can I stay here for awhile?"

The Queen of Hearts only laughed, a _real_ laugh that didn't fit the image of an insane woman.

"Oh  _darling_ you never broke up with us to begin with." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally written years ago-around four-when my writing wasn't the best and I wasn't an 'official' fanfiction author. The Dark Knight Trilogy, however, was my very first fandom, so both it and Heath Ledger's Joker(along with the other villains that were nolanized) hold a very special place in my heart. Anyways there will be more to come! Perhaps I can even rewrite my original full stories that I once did. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
